Prince with Benefits
Prince with Benefits 'is a romance book released on September 12, 2017. Summary * ''Fantasy story mixed with comedy! Play as the hopeless romantic that never seems to catch a break. * Make bold choices and decide how your romantic story unfolds with your almost knight in shining armor. * Drama arises when you find out that he's the Prince of England. For real. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Betrayal It's a few weeks before your wedding when you experience the ultimate betrayal... Chapter 2: Friends Your best friend helps put you back together after the broken engagement. But what's his plan to get you back on your feet? Chapter 3: Journey The reunion with your mom goes horribly. You run out in anger and attract the wrong type of attention... Chapter 4: Coffee You're saved by the mysterious stranger who has great looks and a great personality. Is this the start of a new page? Chapter 5: Castle It's your first day in the UK. Already, you've been saved by the Prince of Wales and brought to his castle! Chapter 6: Family Nightmares plague you. You decide it's finally time to talk things through with your mom. What truly happened? Chapter 7: ____ Scott is there for you at your lowest point again and takes you to his refuge. Will you get to see another side of him? Chapter 8: Shadow Scott is going to visit your home! Your mom and friends are freaking out and you? You have no clue what to expect... Chapter 9: Plan You spend a beautiful night with Scott. Is this just a fling or something serious? You need answers... Chapter 10: Kiss Thanks to Hugh, there's only one thought in mind. Kiss the Prince! (Somehow...) Chapter 11: Misunderstanding Scott disappears, without even a call or text. How can your love story continue? Chapter 12: Exclusive Scott pulls some strings to give you an unforgettable night. It's time for some exclusive promises... 'Chapter 13: Paris' Dating a Prince comes with benefits, like a free ride to the city of love and romance. Chapter 14: Paparazzi Without warning, you experience one of the uglier sides of Scott's Life... Chapter 15: Hugh Your worst fears come true: Scott meeting Sam. What can you possibly do now? Chapter 16: I Love You Sam's appearance has shaken everything. You decide to make things clear... Chapter 17: Father You've been trying to avoid your father, but you'll finally meet him now. Can the relationships be mended? Chapter 18: Birthday Party Scott invited you to a royal party. How can you get ready to meet his family? Chapter 19: Mark The party starts well with meeting Mark. But then you're introduced to... Chapter 20: Competition Elaine seems so nice you feel bad for being jealous. But you forget this is a competition... Chapter 21: Scandal Scandal after scandal happens. Can you keep fighting for your love? Chapter 22: Searching Scott returns to find you missing. Will he be able to overcome difficulties and find you? Chapter 23: Decision If you ever decide to come back, I saved your space in my heart. - Scott Trivia * This is the first book that lets you customize your character's appearance, along with Kidnapping the Princess. Category:Books Category:Sweet Romance Category:Gaby Cabezut